Midnight Marauders
Midnight Marauders is the third studio album by American hip hop group A Tribe Called Quest, released in 1993 on Jive Records. It was released two years after their second album The Low End Theory, and expands on the jazz rap sound already prominent in their earlier work. Large Professor makes the album's only guest appearance, appearing on the self-produced "Keep It Rollin'". The album is strung together with skits performed by a robotic voiced woman, who explains the meaning of the title of the album ("seven times out of ten, we listen to our music at night" and "we maraud your ears") and shares information about the group and other things ("you're not any less of a man if you don't pull the trigger; you're not necessarily a man if you do"). The album artwork is one of the most popular hip hop covers of the 1990s, as it features headshots of various hip hop stars at the time. The album was a criical and commercial success. It peaked at #8 on the Billboard 200, and #1 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts. Midnight Marauders is seen as a classic jazz rap album alongside The Low End Theory. As of 2019, the album has sold over 1,750,000 copies. Track listing Samples Midnight Marauders Tour Guide *"Aquarius" by Cal Tjader Steve Biko (Stir It Up) *"Blackstone Legacy" by Woody Shaw *"Ekim" by Michal Urbaniak Group Award Tour *"Olinga" by Milt Jackson *"We Gettin' Down" by Weldon Irvine *"Advice" by Sly & the Family Stone *"Lowdown" by Charles Earland *"Hobo Scratch" by Malcolm McLaren and World's Famous Supreme Team *"Don't Walk Away" by Jade 8 Million Stories *"Bettina" by Bola Sete *"Over the Rainbow" by Ohio Players Sucka Nigga *"Red Clay" by Jack Wilkins *"M.C. Battle" by Busy Bee and Rodney Cee *"Kissing My Love" by Cold Blood Midnight *"North Beach" by George Duke *"Psychedelic Shack" by Albino Gorilla We Can Get Down *"Martin's Funeral" by Bill Cosby *"The Big Beat" by Billy Squier *"My Melody" by Eric B. & Rakim Electric Relaxation *"Mystic Brew" by Ronnie Foster *"Outside Love" by Brethren *"Dreams" by Ramsey Lewis Clap Your Hands *"Handclapping Song" by The Meters *"Nautilus" by Bob James *"Ode to Billie Joe" by Lou Donaldson *"New World" by Woody Shaw Oh My God *"Absolutions" by Lee Morgan *"Who's Gonna Take the Weight" by Kool & the Gang *"Why Can't People Be Colors Too?" by The Whatnauts *"Damn Right I'm Somebody" by Fred Wesley and The J.B.'s *"One for the Treble" by Davy DMX Keep It Rollin' *"Feel Like Makin' Love" by Roy Ayers Ubiquity The Chase, Part II *"Beddie-Biey" by Steve Arrington *"Nobody Beats the Biz" by Biz Markie Lyrics to Go *"Inside My Love" by Minnie Riperton *"The Mixed Up Cup" by Clyde McPhatter *"Just Enough Room for Storage" by James Brown God Lives Through *"Dig on It" by Jimmy McGriff *"On Love" by David T. Walker *"Gimme Some More" by The J.B.'s Category:1993 albums Category:A Tribe Called Quest albums Category:Jive Records albums Category:Albums produced by Large Professor Category:Albums produced by Q-Tip Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Alternative hip hop albums Category:Jazz rap albums